


World Standard Twisty Flipping Gymnast

by skylinehorizon



Series: Olympics AU [1]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Olympics, Athletes, Basketball, Gymnastics, M/M, Pre-Slash, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1789603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylinehorizon/pseuds/skylinehorizon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olympic Gymnast!Jensen and Basketballer!Jared meet up after Jensen has just delivered a great performance in the London 2012 games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	World Standard Twisty Flipping Gymnast

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ in July 2012.

Jensen walks out of the stadium and sees Jared standing just outside the doors, beaming, and Jensen tries to stop himself looking too eager as he walks over. Jared laughs, warm and easy, and nods his head to the sound of the crowd and Jensen just laughs in reply and runs a hand over the back of his neck. 

“Yeah,” he says. “Wow.”

“You were so good,” Jared gushes, taking a step forward and standing inches away from him. He places a hand on Jensen’s arm and it feels hot on his skin. “You know, with the twisty, flipping thing? And, er, when you did the upside down thingy? Just awesome.”

He’s honestly not sure what Jared is trying to reference, but his enthusiasm makes up for that, and Jensen feels himself blush. “Thanks. I saw you at basketball yesterday, you weren’t so bad yourself.”

It’s Jared’s turn to blush and he gives a little shrug of the shoulders but doesn’t avert his gaze. 

“Listen,” Jensen says, not believing he’s actually doing this. “I’ve got some more training to do now, and then the big finals tomorrow. But after that, if you’re free-”

“Yeah,” Jared says, nodding eagerly. “Yeah, definitely.”

“Oh,” Jensen says, relieved. “Good. I’ll, uh, I’ll see you later then.”

Jensen turns to walk away and then Jared is calling his name and he turns around to find Jared up close against him. “Really, Jensen,” he says, voice soft. “You were great today. I really think you’re going to get the Gold.”

Jensen bites his lip, says thank you, and turns back to face his coach and the other members of the team. He takes a deep breath, grins as they pat him on the back, and follows them back to training. 


End file.
